New Perspective
by Mable
Summary: Marx is somehow alive and trying to live a new life, but between his new fear of Kirby and with something horrible being plotted by Dedede can he really have this new life? And what does this new evil have to do with him?
1. Chapter One: A new leaf

**Mable: My new fic. I haven't finished 'When Arrows Hit the Wrong targets' and I know this, it'll be wrote on soon and isn't discontinued. I don't own Kirby, Enjoy!**

_**New Perspective**_

**Chapter One: A new leaf**

_I feel the salty waves come in  
I feel them crash against my skin  
And I smile as I respire because I know they'll never win._

The rain was heavy and stung horribly. A figure stumbled down the muddy path at a slow pace, "How am I alive? Out of nowhere he slipped and crashed onto the ground. With a small whimper he stood and continued down the slippery dirt road. His yellow wings stretched outward and hit the trees lining the sides of the path. Using a little burst of energy, the wings were retracted and disappeared. He sighed and looked up ahead into the distance.

There was a small village nestled in a small valley, however he was fearful of waltzing into it without a care. This was one of the villages he almost took over when he tried to rule Pop Star, but he decided that it was okay as long as Kirby didn't see him. He knew Kirby was the only one who would recognize him, Kirby was the only one who would be able to recognize Marx. When Marx was done contemplating on what to do he started towards the village slowly.

Marx's felt his drained body struggle against the weather, "I take it back. I don't want to control Pop Star anymore." Even at this point he detested two things; his own idiotic plans that were shot down, and Nova, who brought him back as an insane zombified monster, "How did I survive?" This was the question Marx repeated over and over again. He couldn't figure out how he awoke on Pop Star with merely a little fatigue.

The village was empty even though it was only late afternoon and Marx was sure that it was just because of the storm. After then small thought he kicked open one of the doors to a lit building. Inside where a few groups of creatures, known as Cappies, who were at tables eating. All eyes went onto him and he realized it was because he wings somehow reappeared. With a groan Marx retracted his wings, again, before walking across the room to the creature in chef clothes.

"Water, please." Marx said with a small cough. The chef stuttered for a few seconds before running off to fetch a glass of water. When the chef returned he was holding a glass of water that he placed in front of the shorter, "Here…. Wait, do you need help?" Marx shook his head, "No, no, no. Its fine, I'm okay by myself. He bit onto the side of the glass and tilted back so he was lifting it up.

The water that was dripping down Marx's throat and his front was soothing. The water dripping from his hat and body caused by the rain, not as soothing and more irritating. He put the glass back down, "Thanks, I don't have any way to pay…" The Chef smiled, "It's on the house. You look like you need an extra hand, any place to stay?" Marx didn't really want to take any handouts but knew he had no other choice, "No I'm new here… I'm Marx." He immediately regretted saying this but realized when he noticed that the Chef didn't recognize his name.

"I'm Kawasaki and this is my restaurant. I don't have much but you're welcome to what I do have. How about we make a deal? You can stay here and have a place to stay while working for me. It won't be that hard since I don't have many customers." Marx actually liked this idea; he could finally turn over a new leaf. Make up for the 'I want to control Pop Star' thing. After he nodded Kawasaki smiled, "Great, you can start tomorrow. Until then; I'll make you something to eat and show you my spare bedroom."

After a plate of spicy curry, which practically set Marx's mouth on fire, he was introduced to the small room. "There's no electricity but it's insulated so it stays warm. If there's anything you need then jest tell me." Then Kawasaki left him alone and returned to the dining room of the restaurant. Once he was gone Marx collapsed on the bed and fell asleep.

* * *

**Mable: That's the end of chapter one! I hope you enjoyed!**


	2. Chapter Two: Kirbyphobia

**Mable: Chapter two... Not very long, I know, sorry. I don't own Kirby, Enjoy!**

_**New Perspective**_

**Chapter Two: Kirbyphobia**

_There's a haze above my TV  
That changes everything I see  
And maybe if I continue watching  
I'll lose the traits that worry me_

"Easy, easy." Kawasaki said slowly as he attempted to balance the tray of drinks on top of Marx. Once sure that they were balanced correctly he backed off, "Take this tray to table three, if you don't mind." With perfect balance that he had perfected over his years of life, Marx walked out of the kitchen and to the table where he slid the tray on carefully. The Cappies at the table smiled and thanked him before returning to their conversations like before. This pattern continued of him bringing trays out and taking orders in; even though there weren't that many customers.

At one point Marx noticed that a new family had settled at a table while he was in the kitchen, or, he noticed the pretty blond girl at least. Without a second's thought he rushed over, "Welcome. What'll you have tonight?" The father smiled, "I'll have the special. In fact, we'll all have the special since we're a very special family." He received a few weird looks from the other customers and embarrassed looks from his children. "I see you don't do this often." Marx whispered under his breath as he left to get the meals.

"Kawasaki! We need four of tonight's specials!" Marx cried out to the chef as he entered the warm kitchen. Kawasaki filled the order quickly since the 'special' was merely some sort of fish ramen. The tray with the four bowls was balanced successfully and he delivered them to the table of the family. At that point the girl spoke up, "You never took our drink orders." Marx wished he had hands so he could face palm himself for his forgetfulness, "Sorry. What would you like?"

The father ordered a black coffee which seemed odd to be drinking at dinner. Then the young boy spoke, "I'll have a Mepsi Pax." The mother immediately spoke up, "That has too much caffeine, Bun. You'll be up all night. He'll have milk, I'll have iced tea." The boy, Bun, grumbled and turned away in a pouting motion. The girl rolled her eyes at her brother, "I'll have a glass of water." Marx mentally remembered the requests and went back into the kitchen to get the drinks.

"Poyo."

Marx jumped a little and stiffened in alarm, looking for whatever made the sound and praying it was someone ordering chicken in Spanish. Instead, it was merely the noise that the bottle of Soy Sauce, that Kawasaki was using, made when it was squeezed. Kawasaki noticed his employee's alarm and became concerned, "Are you okay Marx?" Marx nodded, "Yeah, I just thought I heard something… I need some drinks for one of the tables. A black coffee, water, iced tea, Mepsi Pa- no wait that was changed to milk…" Thankfully the chef got the glasses together and arranged on the tray so they would balance evenly.

With the same concentration as the many times before, Marx carried the tray out of the kitchen and to the table. Then he stopped and stared at the horrible sight in front of him. The family didn't notice that he was standing there until they heard the noise of the glasses being dropped onto the ground and shattering. The girl was a little shocked at the noise, "What's going on?" Marx just stared ahead at the horrible sight. The family had another person eating dinner with them, someone that he recognized as clearly as day. "Poyo?" Kirby asked innocently as he watched the purple creature standing there. Suddenly out of nowhere Marx found the ability to move and ran for the door outside.

Unfortunately, Marx's wings reappeared and hit the door jam causing him to stumble back a few steps before somehow maneuvering himself through the door. Within seconds he flew into the air and hid in the tree in the center of town. Marx couldn't stop shivering and his eyes wouldn't focus right. He couldn't believe Kirby, the one who almost destroyed him and caused him to become that 'monster', could suddenly appear like that. He looked over at his wings and noticed they were trembling too, "What's wrong with me?" Marx demanded to himself as he steadied himself on the branch.

"Marx? Marx!" Kawasaki came out of his restaurant and searched for the one who ran out. Marx moved around in the tree, "I'm here." The chef gave a perplexed look, "What are you doing up in the tree?" Marx didn't know how to answer since he felt idiotic hiding in a tree, at night, from a pink puffball, "Well umm…" As if he knew what was wrong, Kawasaki spoke up, "If you're worried about the glasses don't worry. They're cheap and easily replaceable." The purple one stuttered, "Umm… Well… Yeah… I'm sorry… I'm just going to stay up here for a while longer." He got another weird look before Kawasaki shrugged, "Okay. I'm going to go back inside." Then he entered the restaurant.

After a few minutes Marx sighed, "I'm getting out of this tree." Then he noticed the family of Cappies exiting with Kirby, "No I'm not." He couldn't understand what was going on, "I'm not afraid of Kirby am I?" Kirby glanced up from hearing his name and Marx tensed up and stared, unable to move. The girl looked back, "Come on Kirby, don't fall behind!" Kirby smiled and ran off behind her. Marx stared at the figure that was leaving and relaxed, "What am I going to do now?"

* * *

**Mable: There's chapter two. I hope you enjoyed!**


	3. Chapter Three: Kracko's Revenge

**Mable: Now chapter three is up. I don't own Kirby, Enjoy!**

_**New Perspective**_

**Chapter Three: Kracko's Revenge**

_Taking everything for granted  
but we still respect the time  
We move along with some new passion  
knowing everything is fine._

Marx stumbled into his room and went to sleep around five o'clock in the morning after staying up all night in the tree. It was even worst a few hours later when he was awoken by the noise of customers entering the restaurant. Kawasaki, being more the generous and nice, hadn't woke up Marx since he was aware of him coming in late. In fact, he stumbled in at the same time the chef got up. It was surprising when Marx came into the kitchen and asked what Kawasaki wanted him to do; he looked rough with his hat crooked and dark rings showing under his eyes.

After delivering two trays to the only table that had people at it, Kawasaki insisted that Marx took a break, "Why don't you look around Pupu Village? You haven't been here long and I'm sure you haven't met everyone." Marx contemplated this before deciding to humor the chef and went outside. The sky was filled with grayish purple clouds that looked ominous and forewarning. He didn't notice this as much as the screaming penguin bird thing that said, "This'll destroy Kirby once and for all!" before getting in his car and driving out of town, "It's not going to work." Marx simply stated as he slowly followed the path out of the town.

The river, the flowers, everything seemed so natural. So peaceful, and for once Marx himself felt his 'on the edge' feeling slip away, "This isn't so bad. Turning over a new leaf sounded a lot harder than it actually…" There was a loud crash and a bright light lit up the sky, "WHAT WAS THAT SUPPOSE TO BE?" a few seconds of feeling slightly idiotic passed, "Well, I get that it's obviously a lightning bolt, but what the heck? Lightning bolts don't do that! They aren't that loud, that big… And I'm sure they don't have eyeballs…" Marx could only stare at the creature in the sky. A big cloud, lined with spikes, complete with a large round eye.

"Kirby, try to inhale the Waddle Doos that it's dropping!" That was the girl. However, Marx didn't care because as soon as he heard 'Kirby' he felt his joints freeze and he groaned, "Even I think there's something wrong here. I shouldn't be this afraid of something." Suddenly Bun's voice was heard, "Alright! It's beam Kirby!" Curiosity took over and Marx decided that taking a look wouldn't kill him, and it didn't, but it practically gave him a heart attack.

Kirby was ducking and weaving every one of the creature's attacks and was counter acting them with the beam coming from the wand in his hand. The beam struck the creature and the creature's eye widened in pain before it shot out a volt of electricity. With ease the pink puffball floated above the creature, struck it with the beam, and then dropped to the ground safely. This last attack caused the cloud to dissipate into nothing before its eye exploded. Marx only stared in horror, not at the creature, but at Kirby.

The trembling returned and Marx turned and ran off, "If he remembers what I was… Then he's going to kill me." He felt like he was going to have a panic attack and his breathing was quickened. As rain started to pour down Marx decided to take cover under a thick grove of trees and tried to come up with a plan, "Kawasaki's is out of the question. I can't go there with _it_ hanging around." Suddenly a new idea struck, "I bet that bird thing wouldn't have _it_ running around… But I don't know where he lives." He looked up at the sky, "Face it Marx, you're out of luck. There's got to be another town to go to."

"Not for another hundred miles." Marx jumped when he realized it was coming from the tree he was leaning on. It had eyes and a mouth, "There isn't another town for miles because of King Dedede's reign."

"Oh my God it's talking."

"King Dedede is very territorial and frankly other kingdoms don't think fighting is worth it." The smaller creature thought, "Dedede… That sounds familiar… Wait, he's not a big blue bird is he?" The tree's eyes went up and down as if nodding, "Yes. He's a horrible king. He tried to cut down my forest multiple times." Marx squinted as he tried to remember, "Wait. Are you that guy they were talking about at the restaurant, the guardian of the forest Whispy?" The tree eyes moved left and right as if shaking, "No, Whispy was my father. I'm Greenih, the guardian of this grove that'll someday be a forest as grand as my father's."

Marx's attention was only half on Greenih, "So this Dedede, he's got a castle right? A big one? One that he doesn't pay a real lot of attention to?" Greenih was confused, "Well I don't know… I know it was huge though, I used to be able to see it years ago." After a few seconds Marx flew through the trees until he was at a high enough distance to see, "How did I not see it before? Doesn't matter. Dedede hates Kirby which means he won't be there." Then he flew at the castle as quick as possible.

* * *

**Mable: I'll write four as fast as I can. I hope you enjoyed!**


	4. Chapter Four: The halls of Castle Dedede

**Mable: Here is chapter four, which is the longest chapter so far. However I'm going to make the next one longer than this, or I'll try. I don't own Kirby, Enjoy!**

_**New Perspective**_

**Chapter Four: The halls of Castle Dedede**

_And I would wait and watch the hours  
fall in a hundred separate lines  
But I regain repose and wonder  
how I ended up inside_

* * *

Kawasaki sighed as he brought the tray out to one of the tables, "Here." His unenthusiastic tone was heard by Fumu who was sitting on the bench outside. She came in with concern, "Is everything okay?" The chef gave a small smile, "Yeah it's just… My new server, Marx, disappeared. I told him to go outside and look around the village but he never came back… I must be exaggerating, he's only been gone for a few hours." Fumu shook her head, "It's okay to be worried. Especially after that attack from Kracko. I'm sure he'll turn up."

* * *

At this time Marx had slipped inside the castle through a crawlspace under the drawbridge and was trying to make his way through the small corridor. He managed to use his wings to tug himself through the small space when it shifted into an almost ninety degree angle. Eventually Marx made it into the wine cellar, "Finally." Then he was met with the noise of footsteps above him and dashed behind one of the barrels to hide. It was the father Cappy from the restaurant. He immediately came down, "Let's see if it's done." He used a corkscrew to get the cork out of a bottle off the back shelf before pouring the dark wine into a glass he had setting out. With a taste the Cappy sighed, "Thank goodness the wine is aging better than me."

With a small growl of annoyance Marx tried to keep himself hidden securely, all he could hope was that the father Cappy would be leaving soon. The Cappy chuckled, "Yes, very good… It reminds me of when I was a boy no older then the age of seven…" The shorter was shocked and could barely hold himself back from screaming. This however, was done by someone else, "Parm? I told you to stop talking to the wine!" cried Dedede as he stomped downstairs, "Shouldn't you be doing something productive?" Parm was alarmed, "This is productive Sir, the wine ages better when talked to… But alas, I should be heading back to my wife." In the middle of this Dedede stomped back upstairs and walked off without care.

Once Parm was gone Marx finally came out of hiding, stretched, and followed. He made sure to walk in the opposite direction as Dedede and Parm went as he viewed the vast castle, "I'm sure I could hide here without being found." He breathed lightly as he slipped into a library without being seen, or so he thought. As soon as Marx was five steps in a voice demanded, "What are you doing in here?" The purple creature wheeled around to face a short blue knight who seemed slightly familiar, "Aren't you that guy who looks like Kirby." Meta Knight was taken slightly aback and Marx smirked before continuing, "The doors aren't locked and it's just a library. How could it be off-limits? I doubt the king uses it."

Meta Knight nodded, "The king doesn't and the library is open to use of the people staying it the castle." Marx turned towards a shelf and started to look over some books, not that he was interested. Reading wasn't a hobby of his and the only reason he was still in the library was for the principle of being right and not backing down. The Spanish accent voice behind him spoke clearly through the mask, "Aren't you that person who tried to take over Pop Star?" It wasn't really a question but more as a statement; a statement that made Marx's eyes widened, "No. That's not me. I don't know what you're talking about."

"Of course you are, Marx. I watched you trick Kirby into summoning Nova." Now Marx turned towards Meta Knight with a glare, "One: Don't you DARE say that name around me. Two: the King tries to take over Pop Star constantly and yet you all let him back without persecution." The knight wasn't even the slightest bit unnerved when the word 'dare' was practically screamed, "Nova brought you back as…" "No, no, no, no, NO! I wasn't dead and Nova turned me into a monster! Of course I'd suppose you'd know that. You're smart, yeah? Then you should know the truth about Nova. How evil he is." Meta Knight eyes turned green, "I know no such thing."

"Nova is evil! I was just bored and he… he turned me into that…. You don't think I hear the scream every night? I couldn't control anything during that! I watched as Nova turned me into a-a puppet! All I wanted was to play a few games and of course Nova answered the wish. You know how he works. I heard about you summoning Galacta knight just for power… I remember… I was floating there without control… This is stupid; I shouldn't be playing _your_ mind games. I'm leaving." Marx practically dashed out of the library and back to the wine cellar, "Someone knew, someone knew. Someone KNOWS. What am I going to do?" he descended the stairs before leaning against the wall.

Marx's eyes slowly moved over and landed on the open bottle of wine Parm left, "A small sip can't hurt…"

* * *

"This is ridiculous! Can't you make more?" Dedede demanded to the screen in front of him. After Nightmare was destroyed Customer Service was still trying to sell the few demon beasts that remained, however that three million dollar laser shooting cow and the return of Kracko hadn't been cutting it. "Anything?" customer Service thought, "Would you like to try Noddy again?" The king stared before growling, "Listen, I could go on the street and find someone for half the price! Escargon, who have we seen that looks strange?" The snail glanced up, "Well…. There was that purple guy with the weird wings the disappear."

At the sound of 'purple guy' and 'weird wings' Customer Service suddenly looked as though he had an idea, "I might be able to get you what you need king Dedede. It's a steep price but it's worth it." Dedede perked at 'able' but drooped at 'steep', "Fine. How much?" "Double your old bill." "….Okay, okay, this one better work though!" Customer Service smirked, "It will… But I need to warn you; it's uncontrollable." "Don't care." Customer Service made a small chuckle, "I'll send you it to you tomorrow afternoon. Expect it to be… Testy."

* * *

Fumu was walking by the cellar door heading down the hall when she swore she heard something coming from inside. She opened the door and peeked into the basement only to see it empty. With a shrug Fumu shut the door and headed on her way. As soon as the door was shut a burst of giggles broke out, "We fooled her didn't we?" Marx slurred to the empty bottle of wine that was on his side beside him. He stood and stumbled in a circle, "I'm gonna hide in here for the rest of my life and I'll be able to avoid the bird King, Parm, and that blue Kirby guy." After another round of laughter he practically passed out under the stairs.

* * *

**Mable: Hmm, so what is going on? What is the thing Dedede ordered? And why am I rushing this fic so fast? Well… Err… Dodging writer's block. Next chapter up soon.**


	5. Chapter Five: Nova and his Soul Clone

**Mable: Here's the next chapter. I don't own Kirby! I hope you enjoy!**

_**New Perspective**_

**Chapter Five: Nova and his Soul Clone**

_Stop there and let me correct it  
I wanna live a life from a new perspective  
You come along because I love your face  
And I'll admire your expensive taste_

Screaming was what awoke Dedede and he chuckled as he climbed out of bed and ran to his balcony in his night clothes. Throwing the doors open he looked to see if the monster he ordered was posing a threat to Kirby. There was something much worst going on. The village was on fire, building burning down and smoke filling the air. The forest was destroyed and the animals were retreating into the field and away from the kingdom. Most noticeable though, was how dark it was for being about ten o'clock. Dedede looked up and realized why. Something big was blocking the sun from the land below.

At this point his bedroom door was practically knocked down and Kirby, Fumu, Bun, Meta knight, Sword, and Blade ran in. "What is this Dedede? Another trap to catch Kirby that went horribly wrong? The town is being destroyed by something!" The King stared before stomping into his throne room and bringing the order screen up. Customer Service stood there as usual, "Ah, has your order arrived early? I thought you'd be pleased." Dedede growled, "What in the hell is going on? There's something blocking the sun!" The man on the screen chuckled, "that's just Nova, he comes with the package and isn't what you should worry about." Dedede stood angrily, "there's something I should be worried about?"

"Your order. He might be invisible at this time and will possibly remain that way until Kirby is close by." Customer Service disappeared. Around this point Meta Knight was muttering, "I knew Nova was like this but…" Fumu glanced over, "Like what?"

"Pure evil!"

Everyone turned to the new voice, "Marx?" Fumu asked in alarm since nobody else knew his name except Meta Knight who never exclaimed. Marx winced, "Not so loud, I've got a hellova hangover here." Bun crossed his arms, "Isn't Nova that comet who grants wishes?" the purple creature shook his head, "that's the watered down 'fairy tale' version. Yeah, Nova can grant wishes, but only wishes of greed or envy. I know this… I went to him and wished… to control Pop Star…" a few gasps except from Meta Knight and Kirby, who knew this already, and Blade and sword who were told by Meta Knight. "You were trying to take my place?" Dedede demanded.

"Let me finish!" Marx cried a little too loud for his headache, "Anyway, I didn't want to control Pop Star… I was always messed with by people and wanted revenge. I wanted to be able to play tricks on them to get revenge without them able to attack me… But this wish wouldn't be taken and nova disappeared… I got Kirby to call him back and I came up with a new wish. To control pop Star. This meant my wish would be granted because it was greedy enough to be accepted. I was fought by Kirby, I lost, and I drifted out in space. Then Nova showed his REAL colors."

Marx turned around and faced the door as he sighed, "Nova was destroyed by Kirby and he needed a new body… So he took over me… It, the monster, was called Marx Soul… I hope it wasn't my soul because it was beyond evil. I watched from inside my body, unable to move, as Nova went to attack Kirby…. Which he wouldn't have done if Kirby avoided him and simply attacked me instead…" He turned back to them, "Nova is ONLY working for him," he gestured to the screen, "Because someone wished that Nova would attack. In fact, a small demand by KING DEDEDE probably triggered Nova to attack. Now he's up in the sky controlling what I think is a clone of the monster he made."

Then silence as Marx caught his breath. Suddenly Meta Knight spoke, "That's it." Everyone faced him now, "What's 'it' Blirby?" The knight glared at Marx before speaking, "We need to get up to Nova and destroy him one last time. Stopping him is like killing the queen ant in a hive; it leads to inevitable doom." Bun smiled, "or like shooting a zombie in the head with a shot gun!" This received a weird mix of expressions. Fumu gave an exaggerated look, Dedede was confused, Kirby didn't care, Marx was thinking about it carefully, and Meta Knight's eyes flashed pink, "I guess you could say that."

Dedede stood, "right! I'm helping! Not cause I like Kirby, or you," pointed to Fumu, "or you," pointed to Bun, "or you," finally points at Marx. "I'm doing this cause my kingdom is being destroyed! It's time to step up. Escargon, get Kabula ready to take us up!"

* * *

Avoiding the invisible creature attacking Pupu Village, the group boarded Kabula and started towards the clock like machine in the sky. Eventually they were incredibly close, they could clearly see all of the details on Nova. The air had also become thin and everyone was slightly lightheaded except Meta Knight and Marx who were used to heights such as these. "It's time." Meta Knight spoke as he turned to Dedede, "I'm not sure how to destroy him but we could always start with the cannons." Dedede chuckled, "The cannons? No! This thing has something better then cannons! I got a new rocket launcher in here!" he started to fire from the controls.

Rockets sped through the air and smashed into Nova who never once opened his eyes. It didn't seem to do anything and Dedede kept shooting at the comet. Out of nowhere a large cloud-like fog of darkness engulfed Nova and Kabula's crew. Then Kirby was suddenly ripped from the aircraft and smashed against Nova's service. He cried out, Fumu gasped, and Marx's eyes widened, "it's him." 'He' revealed himself slowly. Marx Soul looked almost exactly like Marx except had eerier crazed changes. When it laughed there was a warped noise that caused the normal the flinch before jumping off the ship, "Marx!" Fumu cried out as the figure flew towards the warped one.

Marx growled, "I'm not hiding anymore from you! I'm Marx, you are nothing but a monstrous clone!" he crashed into Marx soul before flying under Kirby to catch him. Kirby landed and clung on for dear life. Marx Soul laughed before speaking, "_I'm _**Marx, **_you _**are**_ nothing _**but **_a_** monstrous **_clone!" _The warped voice rang out through the cloud. More darkness moved in and Marx ended up flying in circles with Kirby on his back, "Mawx?" the small pink puffball asked softly. Marx paused, "You remember me…" he shook it off, "We'll be okay. We just have to find…"

When a slash dug into Marx's cheek he knew Marx Soul wasn't only nearby, but he could see. Suddenly there was a noise as Meta Knight, who actually revealed his own wings, flew like a bullet through the air and tried to clip Marx Soul's right wing. He was attacked by some sort of spiked ball that froze his own wings. Meta Knight had to land on Kabula until his wings unfroze. Dedede started shooting at Marx Soul and came close to hitting Marx and Kirby, "Watch it Dedede!" The king growled, "Well then since I can't do anything else to help, tell Kirby to inhale this." Then he launched his hammer into the air. Kirby jumped up and inhaled it, transforming.

Bun smirked, "hammer Kirby will be able to knock this monster out of commission!" Hammer Kirby was quite powerful but the idea that it could fight this new stronger Marx Soul clone was a long shot. Marx tried to see through the dark to get the now transformed Kirby closer to the target. Then there was that warped laughing noise that drew him to a certain direction and soon he saw the target. Kirby suddenly leaped and smashed the hammer into Marx Soul before floating his way back to the other creature's body.

Suddenly something bright yellow shot by Marx and Kirby, "What was that?" Fumu answered the question, "I called the warp star! Now you two can fight separately!" Kirby jumped off and landed on the warp star before doing a flip on the star and speeding towards Marx Soul who was now seeable through the cloud of darkness. Before Kirby could hit him it split into two large spheres of energy that flew towards Marx and Kirby, who both dodged easily. Then something happened that nobody intended. Marx Soul appeared right behind Marx and shot some sort of beam of energy that hit him dead on.

Marx suddenly couldn't control his body movements and started to drop through the air at rapid speeds. This was the end. "Marx!" Fumu, the pretty girl as he still knew her, cried out in horror. He desperately tried to regain muscle function as Kabula became smaller and smaller. Finally something struck Marx's mind, "I'm going to die without knowing what a new life would've been like. That new leaf was never fully turned…" This gave him enough strength to stop his fall and start flying back up to where the others were.

With a quick motion Kirby swerved around the razor blades that Marx Soul shot at him and swung the large hammer. The single hit seemed to do nothing so Meta Knight flew back into battle and slashed at the monster. Nothing was stopping the monster in front of them. Except something Sword pointed out, "If nova made this thing it might not be destroyable. It's just a projected clone so it might be being healed as we fight it." This caused Meta Knight to stop, "of course! King Dedede, start firing at Nova again!" Dedede listened to the demand and followed through.

"Kirby, listen closely. I want you to circle around Nova and attack his back." Kirby nodded and started to attack Nova from the new position while Meta Knight attempted to keep Marx Soul busy fighting him. Marx Soul saw through this trick and froze Meta Knight with a spiked ball again before going straight for Kabula. Kirby attempted to continue hitting Nova straight on but realized quickly that nothing was working, young as he was he still thought up something that would work and hit the bottom of Nova, the comet was flipped around and now its back was facing the others. "Fire- What the?" Dedede was seconds from shooting the rockets only to have Marx's Soul fly into, and destroy, the launcher.

Marx Soul laughed a warped laugh before building up his energy beam, Dedede desperately tried to get Kabula out of the way as he realized this beam was being charged much longer than the other one. "Hey! Over here!" Marx cried as he finally made it there, "I'm here! Come get me!" he screamed with a small smirk on his face. Marx Soul turned towards him and re-aimed the beam that was almost finished charging. "I've got to make sure to thank Kirby." He whispered to himself as he saw Kirby fly around Nova and start flying closer, thankfully he was far enough away as the beam was shot and Marx suddenly plunged.

The beam hit Nova and he suddenly shattered into millions of pieces. Everyone on Kabula was almost blinded by the light that resonated from the explosion before suddenly Bun noticed something, "Look!" Marx Soul suddenly was ripped into two that slowly separated.

**"SCREEEEEECH!"**

The noise was so loud that everyone had to cover their ears and beg that it would stop. When it did stop Kirby finally realized that Marx was again falling, "Mawx!" This time though he couldn't stop and ended up falling farther and farther before hitting the ground.

* * *

**Mable: Oh no! Marx! What'll happen next? It'll be revealed soon!**


	6. Chapter Six: The life he wanted

**Mable: This is the last chapter of this short fic… However, I am thrilled that I finished it! Unlike usual, I will not thank every reviewer by name since the fic hasn't been up long and not many people have reviewed. To everybody who reviewed, favorite, of alerted to this story thank you for reading! A very special thanks to my dear friend Meowth's Toon Dragon who gave me the courage to start this fic; not only can you write, but you can inspire. I think that's it… I don't own Kirby, Enjoy!**

_**New Perspective**_

**Chapter Six: The life he wanted**

_And who cares divine intervention  
I wanna be praised from a new perspective  
But leaving now would be a good idea  
So catch me up I'm getting out of here  
_

Once Kabula landed Fumu, Bun, Kirby, and Meta Knight immediately rushed to go find Marx who had crashed into the field outside of town. Blade and Sword had started to try to help people in town while Dedede returned to his castle. Finding Marx wasn't hard because the impact point was visible from a ways away. He was laying there limp, his hat gone, his wings pointing in odd directions, and a slight groan coming from his lips. "Mawx!" Kirby cried as he stood over him, his blue eyes tearing up a little. The purple creature looked up at him and coughed, "Hey Kirby… I never got to say sorry… For trying to take over pop Star." Fumu was staring with sad eyes, "Marx… Why are you talking like that?"

Marx smiled a little, "I think I'm… I'm not going to live much longer… It's the end." Now everyone looked like they were on the verge of crying except Meta Knight who simply spoke, "I think we need to get you to the doctor." The injured shook his head, "I don't think… That'll work." "I do." Marx glared, "Stop arguing with me Blirby." There was a pause, "Oh forget this, I almost died before I can pull back again." With a groan Marx slowly stood up and practically fell on top of Kirby who was attempting to help him up. Fumu turned to Bun, "Go get Dr. Yabui alright?" He nodded and ran off.

"What's her name?" He whispered over to Meta Knight who raised an eyebrow, "Fumu." He whispered back and Marx smiled, "Thanks." And immediately turned to her, "So Fumu, doing anything later?" he asked with a Cheshire cat smile. Fumu gave him a weird look, "Yeah, I'm helping the village clean up. You know that." Marx's smile dropped, "Well damn, that wasn't the answer I was shooting for…" Meta Knight shook his head, "You should be seeing the doctor." That was when Bun finally returned with an ice cream cone, "Bun? What about the doctor?" he gave a confused look, "What doctor?" At this point Marx wanted to face palm again.

* * *

_**Epilogue: Two weeks later**_

"Dedede is attacking Kirby with that blimp thing again." One of the children in the restaurant whimpered as he sat with his family. Immediately Marx perked up at this, glad to have something to interrupt his boring job. He gave a puppy eyed look at Kawasaki who sighed, "Alright fine, but make sure you're back-" Marx was out the door before he could finish. Kawasaki cried out the door, "and you're doing dishes!" then he sighed, "I can cover his shift again, I think."

Marx tried to run at full speed but was still injured from the battle so he couldn't accomplish it. The sky was blue, people said cheerful greetings, and there was a sigh of relief he could keep back. This was that new life he'd been aiming for and he liked it. In the distance over the field he had crashed in less than a month before, he could see Kabula shooting at Kirby who was once again on the warp star, "great I missed all the good parts." There was always that part that was coming up… There it was. In which Kabula crashed into the ground and Dedede jumped out to start yelling at Kirby before hitting Escargon in anger.

Fumu and Bun cheered for Kirby who seemed to ignore the King's temper tantrum. Even Marx felt like congratulating Kirby, but he was still getting over that horrible fear of- "Nice job Kirby! Dedede can't keep up with you!" Well Marx was cured of the phobia, out of nowhere…. Okay, he could live with that. In fact, Marx could live with this new life that he cultivated. However, he couldn't shake the feeling that something was going to happen… Not now, but at sometime in the future… Marx tried to ignore it and went over to join Kirby and the others…

Seeing from a New Perspective…

_It's not fair, just let me perfect it  
don't wanna live a life that was comprehensive  
'Cause seeing clear would be the bad idea  
Now catch me up I'm getting out of here  
So catch me up I'm getting out of here_

_**Fin**_

* * *

**Mable: The end! However, what was that feeling that Marx was feeling towards the end? Could there possibly be something on the horizon?... Maybe.**


End file.
